Sake
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: A veces un buen trago de sake puede provocar muchas cosas.


**Sake**

Allen había sido invitado al arca por Tyki y Road. Había aceptado aquella invitación con mucho gusto. Pero no se esperaba encontrar con Sheryl Kamelot, el padre de su Ro…perdón, de Road.

Estaba sentado en un gran sillón azul que se encontraba en la linda sala de estar, y como era costumbre, tenía a Road bien abrazada a su brazo. Tyki y Sheryl se hallaban sentados frente a ellos.

Tyki reía divertido con la situación, era una escena digna de ver, ya que Sheryl miraba a Allen con un aura asesina que se notaba a flor de piel. Allen temía por su vida.

—Allen Walker—llamó Sheryl.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó asustado.

— ¿Qué haces con mi Road?

— ¡Yo no soy el culpable! ¡Es ella!

— ¿Allen, quieres algo de comer?—le ofreció la chica, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. Te traeré algo.

—Gracias, Road.

Road se fue a la cocina y Allen se sintió aún más amenazado sin su presencia.

—Allen Walker, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija?

—Yo…pues…— ¿qué podía decir? Todo lo que dijera iba a enojar a Sheryl.

—Ya te lo he contado antes Sheryl—intervino Tyki—, a Road le gusta el chico desde que lo conoció, si hasta lo besó en el arca.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso me molesta! ¡¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella?!

— ¿Eh?—el chico enrojeció hasta las orejas con esa pregunta tan directa.

— ¡Solo besos! ¡Lo prometo!—Allen mentía totalmente, pero por obvias razones no diría la verdad.

—Eso ni yo te lo creo, chico—rio Tyki.

— ¡Pero si hablo en serio!

—Seguro que ustedes ya han hecho esto, lo otro y aquello.

— ¡No! ¡Te digo que no!

Allen se levantó de su asiento, enojado y nervioso a la vez y tomó un vaso que estaba asentado en una mesita frente a él y bebió todo su contenido de un solo trago sin averiguar antes cuál era su contenido.

—Chico, eso era…—intentó explicar Tyki.

—Demasiado tarde Tyki, se lo ha bebido todo—continuó Sheryl, al ver la tontería que había cometido aquel chico roba hijas.

Allen se desplomó nuevamente en el sillón con la cara bastante roja y con una sonrisa divertida que nunca le habían visto.

—Chico, ¿estás acostumbrado a…?

Pero Tyki obtuvo su respuesta cuando Allen hipó.

—Oh—exclamó Allen mirándolo—, pero si es Tyki Mikk, el Noah que intentó matarme pero no lo logró.

Allen reía desvergonzadamente y no paraba de hipar.

—Déjame recordarte chico, que tú también intentaste deshacerte de mis memorias y tampoco lo lograste—Tyki no iba a permitir que su orgullo fuera dañado.

— ¡Cierto!—exclamó Allen aun riendo—, ¡y también esta Sheryl Kamelot! ¡El padre de mi querida Road!

—Creo que este tipo odioso no debía tomar eso…—Sheryl comenzaba a enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sheryl—continuó Allen sin percibir el riesgo en el que se encontraba— ¿sabías que Road y yo estamos saliendo?

—Sí, lamentablemente ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y sabías que nosotros anoche…?

— ¿Allen?—interrumpió Road afortunadamente para él.

— ¡Mi querida Road, ahí estás!

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Actúas extraño—Road les dirigió una mirada amenazante a su padre y a Tyki— ¿qué le hicieron a mi Allen?—exigió saber.

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada—explicó Tyki—, él se bebió todo un vaso de sake de golpe.

— ¡¿Le dieron sake?!

—Él lo tomó por error.

—Eso explica su comportamiento.

—Road, mi linda Road, ven aquí—decía muy sonriente. Allen se acercó como pudo a ella y la tomó de las mejillas—Road, yo…—el chico se acercó a sus labios con intención de besarla.

— ¡Alto ahí Allen Walker!—Sheryl Kamelot lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. ¡No iba a permitir que besara a su hija en su presencia!

— ¡Eso dolió Sheryl!—se quejó el pobre, sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡No toques tan confianzudamente a mi Road!

— ¡Pero también es mía!

— ¡No! ¡No te he dado el derecho de quitarle la pureza a mi hija!

— ¿Pureza? Pero si la perdió cuando nosotros…

Tyki le cubrió la boca apresuradamente para que dejara de contar sus intimidades, especialmente frente a Sheryl.

Allen luchó para zafarse de él sin resultado alguno, por lo que suspiró derrotado pero a la vez decidido.

—Bien. Veo que la única manera de que me permitas estar con Road es esta; Sheryl, ¿me darías la mano de tu hija?

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron los tres al no esperarse aquello.

—Quiero casarme con Road.

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Allen, yo también quiero casarme contigo!

— ¡Entonces, hagámoslo!

— ¡Yo no les he dado mi permiso!—gruñó Sheryl.

Dos horas después, Allen despertaba en la cama de Road..

— ¿Me quedé dormido?—preguntó al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—Hace un rato.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que no me acuerdo de nada?

—Solo te burlaste de Tyki, le contaste nuestras intimidades a mi padre y me pediste matrimonio. Nada más.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Saltó de la cama— ¿y sigo vivo?

—Por supuesto. Pero, no me digas que vas a echarte para atrás—se quejó.

—No. No es eso lo que estaba pensando.

—Me alegra, porque ya estoy decidiendo que vestido de novia usar.

—Qué rápida eres…

—Obviamente. Y por cierto, el sake quedó excluido de las bebidas que se proporcionaran en la boda.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque te creo capaz de que si lo tomas, me violes a media boda.

— ¡Oye!—gritó enojado— ¡yo no haría tal cosa!

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No dijiste que no recuerdas nada?

—No recuerdo nada, Road.

— ¿Ni siquiera la razón por la que estás desnudo ahora?


End file.
